


Tylko najsilniejsi

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, First Love, Homosexuality, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, eruri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Tylko najsilniejsi doznają luksusu przeżycia, by nieprzerwanie wpatrywać się sobie w oczy. On taki był, lecz sam.





	Tylko najsilniejsi

Bywały momenty, gdy – między misjami, w porach kruchego spokoju, kiedy wszyscy łapali oddech – Levi długo patrzył mu w oczy. Wyczuwalny dystans, w którym od siebie stali, nie miał wpływu na intensywność posyłanych spojrzeń. Szerokie, niebieskie tęczówki zawsze z równym zapałem odpowiadały węższym, szarym.  
Erwin nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na owe stadia; celebrował każdą chwilę głęboko z tyłu czaszki, powracając do nich w czasach samotności, po wysłaniu składu kaprala na długoterminową misję, z której każdy mógł już nie wrócić. Nawet najsilniejszy człowiek.  
Nigdy też nie poruszył z nim tego tematu, nie czując podobnej potrzeby. Ich oczy mówiły więcej, niż usta kiedykolwiek dałyby radę. I to było w porządku.  
Stanie w nierównym metrze od siebie, opuszczanie podbródka ku spotkaniu ze stalowym, nieustępliwym wzrokiem Levia, który wtedy i tylko wtedy, być może, tępił się choć na chwilę (ułamek sekundy), myśląc o Erwinie Smithcie.  
Nie mając możliwości dostrzeżenia czegoś takiego z dzielonej odległości, snuł teorie. Ale bardzo rzadko, kiedy pozostawał sam, a kolejne niekończące się spojrzenie od Ackermana karmiło jego umysł, jakby dogryzając.  
Również wtedy, gdy opływał we krwi, a rzęsy zlepiały zakrzepy. On też opływał, we własnej, swoich żołnierzy. Siedząc na oddanym koniu, prowadził wszystkich w paszczę zatrważającego zła, doskonale znając cenę skazywania ludzi na śmierć jednym rozkazem.  
A Levi szedł za nim bez sprzeciwu, ponieważ tylko on pozostał. Zawsze na polu bitwy, wysłuchując ostatnich oddechów kamratów, kopytami kierowanego zwierzęcia rozdeptując błoto wymieszane wnętrznościami. Słowo „zgon” nie szło w parze z jego egzystencją – nie w oczach kaprala, nie we wzroku otrzymywanym jako odpowiedź na każde intensywne spojrzenie.  
Tylko on pozostał, utrzymywał go w pionie, Erwin Smith, który widział o wiele więcej, niż Levi Ackerman kiedykolwiek był w stanie.  
A jednak odszedł, niedługo potem. Wyrywając mu z gardła ostatni oddech, przewracając cały zdrowy rozsądek do góry nogami. Znowu nie było niczego; przetrwał sam, z szaleństwem, jako najsilniejszy, przedawkowując bitewne doświadczenie.  
Za kim miał dalej podążać? Kto patrzył ponad wszystkie szczyty strachu? Kogo nie trzymały demony realizmu?  
Ach, no tak, ostał się jeszcze Armin.  
Teraz zacznie wypalać dziury w jego tęczówkach. W końcu też były niebieskie.  
I błyszczały tą samą charyzmą.


End file.
